


Trzecia szkocka

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprzątania ciąg dalszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzecia szkocka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Third (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337643) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część III. Trzecia szkocka.**  
Greg Lestrade stał przed drzwiami do Baker Street 221 i próbował zdecydować, czy zapukać, czy może lepiej nie. Dawno, dawno temu te drzwi były obiektem obserwacji genialnych przestępców, prasy, policjantów, a przede wszystkim, jak sądził Lestrade, wszechmocnego brata byłego lokatora. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że teraz już nikt tego miejsca nie obserwuje i nie może zobaczyć, jak on stoi na progu, wahając się, czy zapukać do drzwi, przez które niegdyś wpadał bez zastanowienia, pewien, że zostanie powitany w ten nieznośny, charakterystyczny dla Sherlocka Holmesa sposób; że detektyw będzie zadowolony z jego wizyty nawet mimo uśmieszków wyższości i udawanych przytyków.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie był pewien, czy odwiedzenie Johna Watsona jest dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy ostatnim razem wpadł przez te drzwi, miał ze sobą nakaz aresztowania oraz parę kajdanek, a do tego zagroził, że i Johna zaaresztuje. Miewał lepsze dni. Tamten na pewno nie napawał go dumą. Był wdzięczny, że oczyszczono jego nazwisko, że jego karierze nic nie grozi, że może otrzymać awans... a wdzięczność przepełniała go zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy wpadał na zdumionych, już mniej zadowolonych z siebie, Sally i Andersona. Ale nie miał pewności, czy naprawdę zasługiwał na to, żeby wygrzebać się z tego bagna tak gładko i bez wysiłku.

Po raz pierwszy naprawdę pojął, dlaczego Sherlock tak się dystansował od Mycrofta. Inspektor nie miał złudzeń – Mycroft nie był łatwym człowiekiem, ale wydawał się zupełnie przyzwoitym bratem. Może trochę krytycznym, z całą pewnością nadopiekuńczym, ale naprawdę troszczącym się o dobro Sherlocka. Lestrade nigdy nie określiłby Mycrofta jako „kochającego”, ale dość niepodważalnym faktem było, że Mycroft _kochał_ Sherlocka. Lestrade często sądził, że Sherlock jest w stosunku do brata zbyt okrutny. Rzecz jasna, Sherlock w ogóle bywał zbyt okrutny, ale Lestrade zaczynał pojmować, czemu zachowywał się tak wobec Mycrofta. Fajnie jest, gdy w twojej drużynie gra ktoś potężny, kto nie waha się tą potęgą podzielić, ale potem człowiek ma wrażenie, że jest... brudny. Lestrade wolałby nie ponieść żadnych konsekwencji w związku z dochodzeniem, ponieważ _był_ niewinny. Czuł wobec Mycrofta wdzięczność za pomoc, ale zaczynał rozumieć, czemu Sherlock pewnie bardzo szybko znienawidził to wszystko i – z charakteryzującym go brakiem dyplomacji – odepchnął od siebie.

No więc Lestrade stał na progu, oddychał głęboko i miał nadzieję, że Mycroft nie jest świadkiem jego wahań. Myśl, że jakaś kamera może go w tym stanie nagrywać, sprawiła, że podniósł dłoń i zapukał.

Drzwi otworzyła pani Hudson. Lestrade wyszczerzył się do niej, jakby to była zupełnie normalna wizyta.

\- Pani Hudson! - wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie, by wynagrodzić jej fakt, że była to zupełnie nienormalna wizyta. - Jak się pani miewa?

Ujął jej dłoń, pocałował ją w policzek, a potem zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zupełnie mu odbiło. Cholera jasna, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tych drzwi nikt nie obserwuje.

\- Och, inspektorze! - zawołała i chwyciła jego dłonie, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i naprawdę uściskać.  
\- Och – powiedział z zaskoczeniem, ale uścisk był mocny, odrobinę rozpaczliwy i Lestrade natychmiast poczuł do siebie niechęć, że tak długo zwlekał z odwiedzinami.  
\- _Tak bardzo_ dobrze pana widzieć – powiedziała. Brzmiało to tak, jakby się miała rozpłakać.  
\- Panią też – odparł łagodnie. - Jak się pani ma?  
Wypuściła go z objęć, pociągnęła nosem i otarła oczy chusteczką.  
\- Och, wie pan. Ja po prostu... wie pan.  
\- Tak – powiedział, wsadził ręce do kieszeni i spróbował wymyślić, o czym jeszcze mogą niezobowiązująco pogawędzić.  
\- Jak pan się ma? - spytała nagle, jakby przypominając sobie o manierach.  
\- Och, świetnie – odparł dziarsko i zakołysał się na piętach. Wiedział, że wygląda kretyńsko. Świadom upiorów zdjętych kamer, zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Zastałem Johna?  
Pani Hudson wbiła w niego wzrok.  
\- Och. Nie wie pan.  
Przez jeden przerażający moment Lestrade pomyślał, że i John Watson umarł i nikt go o tym nie zawiadomił. To by pasowało. I byłoby równie łatwe do uwierzenia, jak wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu minionego szalonego miesiąca.  
\- Wyprowadził się. - Oczy pani Hudson napełniły się łzami. - Biedaczek, nie mógł tego znieść.  
\- Och. Tak. Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.  
\- Nie powiedział panu?  
Lestrade pomyślał, że i jego poczucie winy musi mieć jakieś granice, ale chwilowo wzbijało się na wyżyny. Albo raczej spadało w głębokie doliny.  
\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim od... - przyznał. Po czym powiedział szczerze, by się usprawiedliwić – Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
\- Och – westchnęła pani Hudson. Jej oczy nadal się szkliły. - Nikt z nas nie wie. Powiem panu, gdzie jest. Pójdę po adres. Będzie zachwycony, mogąc pana zobaczyć. - Pobiegła truchcikiem do swojego mieszkania.  
Lestrade chciał zauważyć, że wcale nie jest tego pewien, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakich okolicznościach się ostatnio widzieli, ale pani Hudson należała do tych ludzi, którzy błyskawicznie zapominają i wybaczają. Pomyślał, że to dlatego tak długo szarpała się z Sherlockiem. Nie, nie szarpała – naprawdę go kochała. Lestrade podejrzewał, że gdyby przypomniał, iż przy jego ostatniej wizycie jeden z jego sierżantów wyprowadził zaaresztowanego Johna Watsona z domu, pani Hudson by się tylko żachnęła i stwierdziła, że to już pieśń przeszłości. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności w których zginął Sherlock Holmes, poważna rozmowa z panią Hudson nie miała sensu.  
Wróciła, ściskając w dłoni świstek papieru. Podała mu go.  
\- Naprawdę cudownie było pana zobaczyć, inspektorze. Jest tak cicho, odkąd... - Zerknęła na schody, jakby nie mogąc się oprzeć sile przyciągania tamtejszych duchów.  
\- Posprzątał wszystko?  
\- Kto?  
\- John. Zabrał rzeczy ze sobą? - Lestrade próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak John zbiera naukowe przyrządy Sherlocka, stosy różnych rzeczy, skrzypce, czaszkę, szlafrok i eksperymenty, i zabiera je ze sobą. To do niego nie pasowało.  
Pani Hudson potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.  
\- Dobry Boże, nie. John nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Nie wiedziałam, co z tym wszystkim robić, ale wpadł Mycroft... Zna pan Mycrofta? Brata Sherlocka?  
Lestrade miał ochotę odpowiedzieć: „Tak, najwyraźniej jestem jego nowym kumplem od kieliszka”, ale to brzmiało zbyt dziwnie nawet jak na niego, więc tylko grzecznie pokiwał głową.  
\- No więc wpadł. To bardzo miły człowiek. Mycroft. Nie uważa pan, że jest bardzo miły?  
Lestrade pomyślał, że „miły” byłby ostatnim przymiotnikiem, którego użyłby do opisania Mycrofta. Nawet gdyby ktoś kazał mu wymyślić sto określeń. Nie chodziło o to, że _był niemiły_ , raczej o to, że nie był też _miły_. Mruknął coś bez przekonania.  
\- Wpadł tutaj i poprosił, żebym niczego nie zmieniała w mieszkaniu, a on będzie płacił czynsz.  
\- Niczego nie zmieniać – powtórzył Lestrade.  
\- Dokładnie tak powiedział.  
Inspektor zerknął na schody.  
\- Zabawne, prawda?  
\- Co takiego?  
Lestrade spojrzał na nią.  
\- Prawie tu nie bywał, kiedy Sherlock żył. A teraz co, robi się sentymentalny?  
\- Nie może pan go winić, prawda? Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy, gdy umiera im członek rodziny. Kiedy umarł mój mąż, przez okrągły tydzień jadłam tylko brukselkę. Tak czy inaczej, to miły człowiek. I taki smutny. Nie mam serca nie spełnić jego prośby.  
Lestrade przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu, nie odrywając oczu od schodów.  
\- Czy mógłbym...

\- Tak?  
\- Pożegnać się. - Wskazał dłonią schody i mieszkanie na ich szczycie.  
\- Och. Bardzo proszę. Niech się pan nie spieszy. - Pani Hudson łagodnie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Cudownie było pana zobaczyć, inspektorze. Proszę się pokazać od czasu do czasu. Tu jest... bardzo cicho. - Lestrade mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Pani Hudson schroniła się w swoim mieszkaniu.  
W końcu wspiął się po schodach, dokładnie tak samo, jak robił to niezliczoną ilość razy, i wszedł do salonu. W pokoju było ciemno i duszno, jak to bywa w pokojach, w których nikt nie mieszka. Laptop Sherlocka – wyłączony i zamknięty, pewnie na zawsze – leżał niebezpiecznie na rozchodzącej się stercie żółknących gazet. Laptopa Johna nie było. Lestrade stwierdził, że, oczywiście, John zabrał go ze sobą, ale dziwnie było nie widzieć go na właściwym miejscu, na biurku, otwartego i oczekującego na kolejną notkę na bloga. Nie wyglądało na to, że czegoś poza laptopem brakuje. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zwykle. Obecność Johna w mieszkaniu nawet w jednej czwartej nie zaznaczała się tak wyraźnie, jak obecność Sherlocka.  
Lestrade podszedł do kominka, przestępując przez stertę papieru nutowego ukoronowanego kredą, stanął przy czaszce na gzymsie, rozejrzał się po pokoju i westchnął ciężko. Wszedł tu z ciekawości, bo nagły wybuch mycroftowego sentymentalizmu wydał mu się dziwny. Z drugiej strony – fakt, że Mycroft porywa go na szkocką do luksusowego klubu dla gentlemanów też był dziwny. Pani Hudson miała rację. Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy, gdy umiera im członek rodziny, przecież niejednokrotnie widział to na własne oczy. No więc przyszedł tu z ciekawości, ale nie powinien był tego robić. Pokój rozkładał się w ciszy, a Lestrade nie mógł tego znieść. Zaczął odnosić wrażenie, że w nim grzęźnie, że utknie w przeszłości tego mieszkania, które przecież nigdy nie było spokojne, nigdy ciche, zdecydowanie bardziej pełne wszystkiego, czego rozsądni ludzie by unikali. Kiedy tak stał, niespodziewanie i z całą siłą, jak nigdy wcześniej, uderzyła go świadomość, że nigdy więcej tu nie przyjdzie. Jednak się ucieszył, że wszedł na piętro. Ostatni raz powinien być chwilą żałoby, a nie chwilą, w której wyciąga kajdanki.  
Podniósł dłoń i oparł czubki palców o czaszkę na gzymsie. Czuł się głupio, ale uznał, że powinien to zrobić, więc miękko powiedział:  
\- Przepraszam.  
Potem wyszedł z salonu, stanął na szczycie schodów, pomyślał, o papierze nutowym, nad którym przeszedł i wrócił do pokoju. I chociaż obejrzał starannie każdy zakamarek, nie mógł znaleźć ukochanych skrzypiec Sherlocka Holmesa.

xxx

Skoro już miał adres Johna w dłoni, skoro zarezerwował sobie czas na wizytę, to tak naprawdę nie miał wymówki, by go nie odwiedzić. Bardzo jej pragnął, ale żeby ją uzyskać musiałby zadzwonić do Donovan, a to nie wchodziło w grę. W sumie nie miał pewności, czy on i Donovan kiedyś w ogóle ułożą sobie stosunki zawodowe. Pomyślał, że naprawdę należałoby ją przenieść. Nie chciał jednak żądać przeniesienia, to nie byłoby dla niego… właściwe. Przypominałoby karę. Po wspaniałomyślnej ofercie Mycrofta doszedł do wniosku, że ukaranie Donovan sprawiłoby mu za dużo przyjemności, więc w rezultacie postanowił się takiemu pragnieniu nie poddawać. Dzięki temu, według samego siebie, okazywał się lepszym człowiekiem niż ona.  
Myślał o tym, jadąc pod wskazany adres. Może problem sam się rozwiąże. Może Mycroft załatwi mu awans. Albo zabije Sally.  
Dom był mniej więcej takich samych rozmiarów jak ten należący do pani Hudson. I mniej więcej w tym samym stanie niedokończonego remontu. Lestrade pomyślał, że może i John się wyprowadził, ale daleko nie uciekł.  
Drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po alkowie, w której się znalazł, a potem zerknął na adres. Pani Hudson napisała „C”. Znalazł C na drzwiach na parterze, wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Może Johna nie będzie w domu. To jednocześnie uspokoi jego sumienie i pozwoli uniknąć nieuchronnych niezręczności.

\- Kto tam? – zawołał John niemal w tej samej chwili.

„Cholera” – pomyślał Lestrade.

\- Greg.

\- Och. – Brzmiał na lekko zaskoczonego. – Momencik.  
Lestrade usłyszał dźwięk odsuwanego rygla i zdejmowanego łańcucha. Zabawne. John nigdy nie wydawał się specjalnie dbać o bezpieczeństwo, kiedy mieszkał z facetem otoczonym przez światowej sławy zabójców i genialnych przestępców.  
\- Cześć – powiedział Lestrade, gdy John otworzył drzwi. Nawet zamachał dłonią, bo najwyraźniej teraz odgrywał rolę debila.

\- Cześć – odparł John tonem, którego inspektor nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. – Właź, właź. – Otworzył drzwi szerzej.

\- Na pewno? – spytał Lestrade. – Nie chcę przeszkadzać, jeśli jesteś zajęty…

\- Nie jestem zajęty – odparł John stanowczo. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby koncepcja, że może być zajęty, była niemal dowcipna. – Proszę. Wejdź.  
Lestrade przeszedł przez próg i znalazł się w małej kuchni, wychodzącej na niewielki korytarzyk. W pomieszczeniu niemal nie było mebli. Ściany pomalowano na nieprzyjemny odcień bieli, przywodzący na myśl szpital. Aż się prosiły, by coś z nimi zrobić – położyć tapetę, zawiesić obrazek. Cokolwiek. Ale John nie ozdobił ich w żaden sposób. Zresztą jedyną rzeczą w tym mieszkaniu, która choć trochę kojarzyła się z Johnem Watsonem, był laptop leżący na kuchennej szafce – tyle że zamknięty i milczący. Lestrade podejrzewał, że taki spartański wystrój Johnowi pasuje, a wcześniej po prostu godził się z całym bajzlem Sherlocka, ale i tak odniósł wrażenie, że wkroczył do marmurowego grobowca. Bał się, że kiedy się odezwie, jego głos odbije się echem od ścian.

\- Miło tu – powiedział, bo nie do końca mógł powiedzieć, że jest paskudnie. Jego głos nie odbił się echem.

\- Dzięki. – John zamknął za nim drzwi. – Hm. – Popatrzył na Lestrade’a, lekko marszcząc brwi, a Lestrade wciąż nie mógł odszyfrować wyrazu jego twarzy. – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać?

Lestrade zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił straszliwego błędu, przychodząc tutaj.

\- Och. Pani Hudson dała mi adres. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Nie, nic. Skąd. Chodź, siadaj. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

Lestrade wszedł do salonu i zmierzył wzrokiem samotną, przygnębiającą kanapę, która była jedyną powierzchnią do siedzenia w tym pokoju.

\- Nie – powiedział. – Dzięki, jest okej.

\- Na pewno?

\- Jest okej.

Lestrade usiadł na kanapie. John wyszedł z kuchni, przystanął, a potem wyciągnął stołek spod śniadaniowego blatu i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Lestrade przypuszczał, że tak będzie się lepiej rozmawiać niż gdyby usiadł obok na kanapie.

\- No więc – powiedział John natychmiast. – Jak leci?

Ewidentnie chciał przewodzić w tej rozmowie. Najprawdopodobniej w interesie Lestrade’a było mu na to pozwolić.

\- Och, no wiesz. Dość normalnie, jest raczej… - Inspektor urwał, po raz pierwszy naprawdę zastanawiając się, co robił przez ostatnie sześć tygodni. Niewiele. Przez ostatnie sześć tygodni niewiele robił. – Jest raczej nudno – przyznał.

John parsknął takim śmiechem, który bardziej przypomina szloch.

\- Ano jest.

W tym smutnym, krótkim śmiechu było coś oczyszczającego. Przełamało napięcie w pokoju na tyle, że Lestrade znów mógł oddychać. John Watson był przygnębiony, ale jakoś się trzymał, a to podnosiło na duchu. I nie zaczął rozmowy od oskarżeń. A mógłby.

\- Troszkę – powiedział Lestrade. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, próbując wymyślić, co miłego można o nim powiedzieć. – Dobra lokalizacja, nie? W sensie – miła ulica. Cicha. Chyba.

John znów się roześmiał w ten sam zdesperowany sposób.

\- Cicha. Tak. – Rozejrzał się. – Jest tak… _cicho_.

„Ach” – pomyślał Lestrade. – „Oczywiście. Ups.” Odchrząknął.

\- John, ja…

\- Nie. – John przerwał mu i na moment zamknął oczy. – Nie mów mi, że przykro ci z powodu mojej straty.

\- Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć – przyznał szczerze Lestrade. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro…

\- Daruj sobie. To bez znaczenia.

\- To ma znaczenie.

\- _Miało_ znaczenie, Greg. Teraz już po ptakach. – Jego szorstki głos i ostre spojrzenie sprawiły, że Lestrade prawie się skręcił. John Watson mówił mu: „Jestem wielkoduszny i wybaczam ci. Ale nie zapomnę”.

Lestrade pomyślał, że czasem lepiej jest nie otrzymać wybaczenia.

\- John, nie chciałem…

John znów mu przerwał, z jego gardła wydarł się dźwięk obrzydzenia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś. Ani ty, ani Mycroft.

\- Mycroft? – powtórzył Lestrade. – A co on ma z tym wspólnego?

John mówił dalej, jakby go nie słyszał.

\- Nie chciałeś. Nie planowałeś tego. Nie wyobrażałeś sobie, jak to się może skończyć. Oczywiście. A kto sobie wyobraża? Greg, razem aresztowaliśmy przestępców. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, bez radości. – Przecież oni wszyscy dokładnie to mówią. „Nie chciałem, panie władzo. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało”.

Lestrade zachichotał w szoku. Nie żeby był szczególnie rozbawiony, ale, no cóż, to był czysty _absurd_. 

\- Masz rację. Mówią tak. – Poczuł się jak kretyn. Wykończony kretyn. Potarł dłońmi twarz i wyciągnął się na żałosnej kanapie Johna Watsona. – Nie pomyślałem o tym. Przepraszam, że wpadłem tu, by ci powiedzieć, że nie chciałem.

John westchnął, a Lestrade widział, jak i z niego ulatuje wola walki. Jakby przygarbił się, siedząc na stołku. 

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam, że cię zjechałem. Wiem, że nie chciałeś. Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś. Nikt tego nie przewidział. – Urwał na chwilę. – Ale mogłeś być trochę sympatyczniejszy, kiedy nas aresztowałeś.

\- _Ciebie_ nie zaaresztowałem – zauważył Lestrade.

\- Ale groziłeś, że to zrobisz – odparł obojętnie John, nie odrywając od niego oczu.

\- Groziłem. Owszem. _Przepraszam_. To była dziwna noc, było…

John przerwał mu przeprosiny, potrząsając głową.

\- Greg, komisarz wszedł tuż za tobą. Dość szybko zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie tylko nic już nie możesz zrobić, lecz także cała sprawa cię przerasta. Przypuszczam, że teraz toniesz w kłopotach po uszy.

\- W sumie nie. Okazuje się, że dorobiłem się dobroczyńcy.

\- Dobroczyńcy?

\- Mycrofta.

John nieznacznie przewrócił oczami.

\- O Boże, Mycroft jest teraz chyba _wszędzie_. Człowiek boi się otworzyć lodówkę.

\- Chyba źle to znosi? – zasugerował Lestrade.

\- Kto to może wiedzieć?

\- Pani Hudson powiedziała, że kazał zostawić mieszkanie tak, jak jest.

\- Tak. Myśli, że za kilka tygodni wróci mi rozsądek i będę chciał tych wszystkich rzeczy. Tak, akurat. Jesteś to sobie w stanie wyobrazić? Że mam pozbierać rzeczy Sherlocka i gdzieś je upchnąć? Kiepsko byłoby je gdzieś schować, zamknąć za nimi drzwi, zostawić w ciemności, pleśni i kurzu. Ale jeszcze gorzej byłoby z nimi żyć, mieć je ciągle obok, tak jakby zaraz miał się pojawić. Zawsze bym czekał, żeby… - John wziął drżący oddech. – Ale nie mogę też ich _sprzedać_. Nie wiem nawet, czym połowa z tego _jest_ i tylko w kółko myślałbym, żeby się pojawił, żebym mógł go zapytać, bo nigdy nie zapytałem, kiedy mogłem zapytać i, Greg, jasna cholera, nie chcę mieć z tym nic do czynienia. Chciałbym po prostu, żeby Mycroft… Bo ja wiem? Poszedł w cholerę.

\- Ciągle cię nachodzi?

\- Nie. Nie. Jestem niesprawiedliwy, widziałem go tylko raz. Przysyła liściki. Normalne liściki, to znaczy na tyle normalne, na ile normalna może być wiadomość od Mycrofta. Dostarcza je kurierem, ale przynajmniej nie są zapieczętowane woskiem i wszyte w moją poszewkę od poduszki czy coś.

Lestrade nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Czego dotyczą?

\- Jakichś niedokończonych spraw z bloga czy coś. To nie jego wina, ale mam wrażenie, że wolałbym mieć czysty start, wiesz? Nie zajmować się tym wszystkim, nie _myśleć_ o tym więcej.

\- Mogę się pobawić w mediatora. Jeśli chcesz.

John popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- _Znasz_ Mycrofta?

\- Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zna Mycrofta?

\- Słusznie. Nie, nie ma sprawy. Poradzę sobie z tym. Dziś jestem jakiś podminowany, wybacz. Jestem fatalnym gospodarzem. Nie, ale naprawdę, może chcesz się czegoś napić?

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dokładnie w tym momencie starannie wybudowana tama pękła. Może to była kwestia miejsca, może wypełnione smutkiem powietrze w tym mieszkaniu po prostu na niego oddziaływało. Ale do tej pory starał się siebie przekonać, by nie myśleć o przyszłości i o nieistotnych drobiazgach, które ostatecznie zaowocowały przyjaźnią. W ciągu minionych sześciu tygodni nie myślał o Sherlocku Holmesie. Nie pomyślał o nim również teraz. Myślał o Johnie na tym bożonarodzeniowym przyjęciu, które zorganizował, jak chaotycznie proponuje napoje i przekąski. O Johnie, który pojawił się przy Sherlocku, jakimś cudem zebrał tych nielicznych w jego życiu ludzi i stworzył z nich zastępczą rodzinę. „Wpadnij do nas w Wigilię” - powiedział - „Ustanowimy tradycję. Coroczne spotkanie”. Wtedy Lestrade – jak wszyscy – był w dobrym nastroju. Wydawało się, że wszystko jest dobrze, że życie jest przed nimi... i wszyscy w jakiś sposób byli w dziwny, frustrujący sposób związani z niemożliwym geniuszem. Mieli przed sobą tyle Bożych Narodzeń, podczas których Sherlock rzucałby wredne uwagi, wszyscy by się na niego denerwowali... i po prostu _fajnie_ było być tego częścią, fajnie było dzięki Johnowi. A teraz stracili gwiazdę, dookoła której obracała się ich orbita, i w ciągu sześciu tygodni oddalili się od siebie.

\- Nie – powiedział i sam się zdumiał, jak smutno brzmiał jego głos. Zdumiał się, jak smutny nagle się _czuł_. - Jest okej, naprawdę.  
John wydawał się wyczuć zmianę w jego nastroju.

\- Jak go poznałeś? – spytał bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Sherlocka? – upewnił się Lestrade. John nigdy wcześniej o to nie pytał.

Kiwnięcie głową.

Sześć tygodni niemyślenia o Sherlocku Holmesie. Lestrade myślał o nim teraz, o tym, jaki był, gdy pierwszy raz go spotkał. Wtedy, gdy inspektor nie miał jeszcze pojęcia o wszystkich niezwykłych wydarzeniach, które nadejdą.

\- Powiedzmy, że ostatni raz, gdy go zaaresztowałem, nie był pierwszym.

\- Narkotyki? – zgadł John. – Stąd wiedziałeś…

\- Owszem, narkotyki. – Lestrade zastanowił się. Nie myślał o tym od wieków. Od bardzo dawna nie widział w Sherlocku Holmesie zrozpaczonego dzieciaka, którym niegdyś był. – Ale nie przypominał innych narkomanów. Kupka nieszczęścia, w ogóle nie ogarniał rzeczywistości… a potem usłyszał, jak dwóch posterunkowych dyskutuje o morderstwie, które właśnie badaliśmy. I nagle zaczął się domagać, by ze mną porozmawiać, i wyrzucił z siebie cztery teorie. Nie rozumiałem nic z tego, co mówił. Stwierdziłem, że to najdziwniejszy haj, jaki w życiu widziałem. A potem okazało się, że miał rację. Kiedy odkryłem, że miał rację, musiałem go odszukać. Wypuszczono go z aresztu, odesłano do jakiejś kliniki od uzależnień z wodotryskami…

\- Mycroft – strzelił John.

\- Na pewno. W każdym razie był czysty i bardzo błyskotliwy, powiedział coś w stylu: „Oczywiście, że miałem rację, a pan, inspektorze, jest idiotą”.

\- No jasne.

\- I chociaż był najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką w życiu widziałem, stwierdziłem, że ja też mogę być irytujący. I tak zawarliśmy porozumienie.

\- Jeśli będzie czysty, będziesz od czasu do czasu zwracał się do niego po pomoc.

\- No. A potem „od czasu do czasu” zmieniło się w… - W sumie o tym też nigdy wcześniej nie myślał. Kiedy to „od czasu do czasu” zmieniło się we wpadanie na pogawędkę? – Na początku myślałem, że po prostu pomagam jakiemuś dzieciakowi. - Przerwał na chwilę. Tak właśnie było. A później… - Ale myślę, że przychodziłem do niego, bo… bo się nudziłem. A on nigdy nie był nudny. Był… Był… - Wkurzający. Rozwścieczający. Genialny. Nigdy nie nudny.

\- Wiem – powiedział John miękko. – On tak miał.

Lestrade zastanowił się – naprawdę pozwolił sobie się zastanowić – nad wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, odkąd poznał Sherlocka Holmesa. Myślał o nocach w mieszkaniu Sherlocka, zanim poznał Johna, kiedy był obiektem najróżniejszej słownej przemocy, ale i tak czekał, wstrzymując oddech, aż Sherlock coś wymyśli, a wtedy wypadną z budynku i pobiegną. Wolno, pozwalając słowom przebrzmieć, powiedział:

\- Już nikt nigdy nie będzie mnie tak wkurzał jak on. Ale chyba też nikt inny nie sprawi, że moja praca będzie mi się wydawać tak fascynująca.

Usłyszał w głowie głos Sally, która bardzo dawno temu – gdy zaczął ściągać Sherlocka, by im pomagał – ostrzegła go, że Sherlock ma z tego za dużo frajdy, że w jego zachwycie nad zbrodnią jest coś nieprzyzwoitego. Lestrade ją zbył. Być może zrobił to dlatego, że pod tym względem przypominał Sherlocka i nie chciał, by Sally zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał, ale może dlatego nawiązał pseudoprzyjaźń z tym nieznośnym człowiekiem – bo gdzieś, pod zsocjalizowaną, ułożoną, grzeczną, cywilizowaną warstwą, było w nim coś prymitywnego, coś, co naprawdę miało znaczenie, a co rozpoznało pokrewną duszę. Czy istniał inny powód, by się upierać przy przebywaniu obok tak nieznośnego człowieka?

John odezwał się, przerywając jego przemyślenia. Lestrade prawie podskoczył, bo zapomniał, że nie jest sam w pokoju.

\- To była ta pozytywna strona bycia jego przyjacielem. Przez większość czasu był z niego niewyobrażalny sukinkot. Ale bił też od niego jakiś… blask chwały i trochę oświetlał też ciebie. Był… tak niezwykły, że odnosiłeś wrażenie, że i ty jesteś choć odrobinę niezwykły.

John wydawał się tak zagubiony we własnym świecie, jak Lestrade przed chwilą.

\- Tak – przytaknął Lestrade. – Słuchaj, wszystko w porządku?

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Oczy Johna rozjaśniły się. Uśmiechnął się. – To znaczy, nic mi nie będzie. Obiecuję. A ty jak?

Lestrade odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Musimy kiedyś iść na piwo.

\- Musimy.

\- Możemy się podzielić naszymi najgorszymi wspomnieniami o nim. Poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Serio?

\- A nie?

\- Pewnie nie. W każdym razie – jeszcze nie. To znaczy… on grywał na tych cholernych skrzypcach w środku nocy. Nienawidziłem tego. Wrzeszczałem na niego za to milion razy. Zawsze mnie olewał i wciąż odstawiał koncerciki o drugiej w nocy. A teraz leżę w łóżku i marzę, żeby ktoś o drugiej w nocy zagrał na skrzypcach.

Skrzypce. Lestrade uśmiechnął się lekko, bo wiedział, że tego się od niego oczekuje, ale myślał o czymś innym.

\- Wziąłeś jego skrzypce?

\- Skrzypce Sherlocka? Nie, nie zabrałem nic z Baker Street.

\- Byłem tam dzisiaj. Nie widziałem skrzypiec.

\- Nie, Mycroft je zabrał.

\- Zabrał skrzypce? – spytał Lestrade z zaskoczeniem.

John kiwnął głową.

\- Co jeszcze wziął?

\- Nic. Powiedział, że nie chce niczego innego. Tylko skrzypce. A co? Nie grasz chyba?

\- Nie, nie. Po prostu… Wiedziałem, że są cenne i gdy nie zobaczyłem ich w mieszkaniu, zaniepokoiłem się, wiesz.

\- Nie, nie ma powodu do niepokoju. Są w dobrych rękach.

\- Mycroft gra na skrzypcach?

John zawahał się.

\- Nic o tym nie wiem. Nie sądzę. Sherlock powiedział kiedyś, że Mycroft nie ma pojęcia, jak stworzyć coś tak pięknego, jak muzyka. Albo coś takiego. To brzmiało lepiej, gdy on to mówił.

\- No to po co mu skrzypce, skoro nie gra?

John zaczął wydawać się zirytowany. Lestrade rozpoznawał tę minę. Prowadził właśnie Przesłuchanie. Jego żona – była żona? eks? niegdyś przyszła żona? – oskarżała go o to bez ustanku i wyglądała wtedy tak samo, jak John teraz.

\- Nie wiem, jako pamiątka po bracie? To takie dziwne?

Lestrade postanowił odpuścić.  
\- Nie, ani trochę.  
Miał ochotę podrążyć temat („Już wcześniej wspomniałeś o Mycrofcie. I Mycroft i ja zrobiliśmy coś, czego zrobić nie chcieliśmy. A Mycroft uważa, że winisz go za wszystko...”), ale wyczuł, że cierpliwość Johna się kończy. Może w ogóle kończy mu się cierpliwość do rozmowy. Lestrade wstał.  
\- Ale serio, powinniśmy iść na piwo. I pogadać o piłce nożnej. Nie żartuję.  
Martwił się, że to brzmi jak banał, jak coś, co się obiecuje, by nigdy obietnicy nie dotrzymać. Martwił się o Johna w obliczu tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło i trochę martwił się też o siebie. No i naprawdę cieszył się, że zaprzyjaźnili się z Johnem, kiedy Sherlock żył. Dlaczego przyjaźń miałaby nie przetrwać śmierci detektywa?

\- Powinniśmy – zgodził się John ochoczo, odprowadzając go do drzwi. – I zawsze… no wiesz. Możesz zadzwonić.  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. John szarpał mankiet swojej koszuli i nie patrzył na niego. Co miał na myśli? Wypad do pubu? Przecież Lestrade właśnie to powiedział.  
\- No, zadzwonię.  
\- Nie w sprawie pubu, tylko, no wiesz, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy. – John podniósł na niego wzrok. – W śledztwie. Czy coś – wyrzucił z siebie.  
 _Och_. Lestrade stwierdził, że zdecydowanie nie jest w formie, skoro tak długo nie rozumiał. I naprawdę, powinien był sam to zaoferować. Tak, właśnie zebrał ochrzan za wciąganie cywilów w oficjalne sprawy policyjne. Do diabła z tym. Lubił pracować z Johnem. Fajnie będzie móc do niego zadzwonić z jakimś interesującym śledztwem, z jakąś zagadką i spróbować domyśleć się, co pomyślałby Sherlock.  
\- Jasne. Na pewno.  
\- Dobrze – John uśmiechnął się. Lestrade pomyślał, że wygląda dużo lepiej, i przysiągł sobie, że zadzwoni do niego, gdy tylko dostanie coś w miarę interesującego, co nie będzie proste jak drut. – Dzięki, że wpadłeś. Miło było cię zobaczyć – John otworzył drzwi.  
Lestrade przestąpił przez próg, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie, bo nagle poczuł, że słowa napierają na niego i musi je z siebie wykrztusić. Że nie zaśnie, dopóki tego nie zrobi.

\- John…

John wyczuł, co się święci.

\- Greg, nie musisz…

\- Właśnie muszę, pozwól mi. – Próbował zebrać rozproszone myśli, by mieć pewność, ze głos mu nie zadrży. – Przepraszam. Może to nie była moja wina, a z całą pewnością nie miałem pojęcia, jakie to przybierze rozmiary, ale był moim przyjacielem i powinienem był mocniej w niego wierzyć. _Wierzyłem_ w niego, ale pozwoliłem się zakrzyczeć, _pozwoliłem_ na to. Nie powinienem był. Powinienem był powiedzieć im, że jeśli mają podejrzenia, to niech go aresztują, ale beze mnie.

\- Zrobiłeś, co musiałeś zro…

\- No właśnie nie. – I to była prawda. – Powinienem był odmówić. Był moim przyjacielem i zasłużył na więcej. Miał kłopoty, nie mógł przyjść z nimi do mnie i jest mi przykro. Nie mogę przeprosić jego, więc przepraszam ciebie.

Jon rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie. Znów miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok.   
\- Lubił cię, wiesz? – powiedział w końcu. – Kiedy pracowaliśmy z innymi inspektorami, zawsze mówił, że w porównaniu z nimi jesteś genialny. A to dużo w ustach Sherlocka Holmesa. Lubił cię.

\- Wiem – przyznał Lestrade zduszonym głosem, bo mimo wszystkich złośliwości i obraz zawsze to wiedział. – I dlatego to, co zrobiłem, jest jeszcze gorsze.

xxx

Po wyjściu z mieszkania Johna Lestrade czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Pomyślał, że może dobrze zrobił, że to z siebie wyrzucił. Wrócił do pracy, ale nie działo się nic ciekawego i nie był w stanie się skoncentrować. Sally chyba nie mogłaby być bardziej irytująca, aż miał ochotę ją zapytać, czy naprawdę sądzi, że najłatwiej naprawi ich kłótnię o Sherlocka, jeśli będzie się zachowywać gorzej niż Sherlock kiedykolwiek. Przypuszczał, że zadanie jej tego pytania nie byłoby zbyt mądre, więc zamiast tego zamknął jej drzwi do swojego gabinetu przed nosem. Niespecjalnie ją to ucieszyło, ale on czuł się bezpieczniej, myśląc, że alternatywa byłaby gorsza. Miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć jej kilka słów, których lepiej nie wrzeszczeć przed całym biurem. Chociaż może i to powinien z siebie wyrzucić.

W każdym razie stał w swoim gabinecie, gapiąc się na dokumenty śledztw, nad którymi powinien pracować, i myślał o skrzypcach Sherlocka.  
„Jebać to” – pomyślał i poszedł do domu. Może po prostu musiał się wyspać. Ostatnio kiepsko sypiał.  
W domu było jeszcze gorzej, bo od wyprowadzki jego „dom” stanowiło mieszkanie tak samo przygnębiające, jak mieszkanie Johna. Może on i John powinni wynająć coś razem. Pomyślawszy to, niemal wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem w swoim pustym mieszkaniu. A skoro i tak już chyba mu odbijało, to stwierdził, że pojedzie do Mycrofta Holmesa i spyta go o cholerne skrzypce.  
Pojechał do klubu, do którego Mycroft zabrał go na szkocką. Był w podłym nastroju. Głównie dlatego, że frustrowała go świadomość, że nie może spać, kiedy chce, bo Mycroft zabrał skrzypce swojego brata. I _kogo niby to obchodzi_ , chyba tylko _detektywów inspektorów, którym odbija_. Nie sądził, by klub był o tej porze otwarty, ale, do ciężkiej cholery, i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

Zaparkował swój policyjny samochód w niedozwolonym miejscu – jedną z zalet jego pracy było to, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić – wbiegł po schodach prowadzących do wejścia imponującego budynku i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że drzwi otwierają się bez problemu. W środku przygaszono światła i wygaszono kominki, ale w fotelach wciąż siedziało kilku milczących facetów. Nie zareagowali na jego wtargnięcie. To było najmniej ciekawe miejsce, jakie w życiu oglądał. Co sprawiało, że było to najciekawsze miejsce, jakie w życiu oglądał.  
Poszedł do Pokoju Rozmów, w którym ostatnio siedział z Mycroftem, zastanawiając się, jak dorwie Mycrofta, jeśli nie wolno mu się odezwać do nikogo innego. Z opresji uratował go doskonale ubrany mężczyzna, który podszedł do niego i zapytał grzecznie (choć nie odpuścił sobie krótkiego, niezadowolonego zerknięcia na jego jeansy):

\- W czym mogę pomóc, sir?

\- Czy jest pan Holmes?

\- Kogo mam zaanonsować?

\- Inspektora Lestrade’a.

Mężczyzna skinął lekko głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Lestrade przypuszczał, że to oznacza, iż Mycroft jest na miejscu, więc włączył światła i bez oporów zabrał się za szkocką. Nawet nie podniósł głowy znad nalewanego alkoholu, gdy usłyszał wchodzącego Mycrofta

\- Inspektorze – usłyszał. – Co za niespodzianka.

Lestrade zerknął na niego. Był dokładnie tak samo idealnie ubrany, jak zawsze. Nikt by nie pomyślał, że jest środek nocy. Lestrade wręczył mu szkocką – przyjętą bez specjalnego zainteresowania – i zapytał:

\- Mieszka pan tu?

Mycroft wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Dlaczego pan pyta?

\- Jest środek nocy.

\- Jest środek nocy, a pan tu jest. Mieszka pan tu?

\- Bardzo zabawne, ha ha – rzucił Lestrade, bo naprawdę nie był w szczególnie dobrym nastroju. Usiadł i powiedział do Mycrofta – Proszę usiąść.

\- Bardzo pan uprzejmy – stwierdził Mycroft sucho i usiadł. – Jak się pan tu dostał?

\- Przyjechałem.

\- Ale skąd pan wiedział, gdzie to jest?

Lestrade popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przywiózł mnie pan tu. Uważałem. Nie jestem _zupełnym_ idiotą.

Mycroft przyjął to do wiadomości z lekkim wzruszeniem ramion i napił się szkockiej.

\- Odszedł pan od żony.

\- Skąd pan wie? Śledzi mnie pan?

Mycroft wydawał się zirytowany.

\- Nie śledzę pana. Moją uwagę zaprzątają ciekawsze rzeczy. Poza tym, pan, _detektywie inspektorze_ , powinien wiedzieć, czy jest pan śledzony.

\- Nie wiem, czy wiedziałbym, gdyby śledził mnie ktoś z pańskiego towarzycha.

\- Nie jesteśmy tak dobrzy, jak bym sobie życzył.

\- A czym dokładnie jest pańskie towarzycho?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się chłodno.

\- Ale jesteśmy na tyle dobrzy, by nie chwytać takiego haczyka. Czy jest jakiś powód pańskiej obecności tutaj, inspektorze?

\- Pojechałem zobaczyć się z Johnem.

\- Och. Jak pan to ujął? „To wyjaśnia szkocką”.

\- Zachowuje pan mieszkanie Sherlocka w nienaruszonym stanie.

\- John może kiedyś chcieć wrócić.

\- W nienaruszonym stanie. Mógłby pan to wszystko popakować, upchnąć gdzieś, poczekałoby na powrót Johna.

\- To wymagałoby wysiłku, panie inspektorze.

\- Ale byłoby tańsze.

\- Zaryzykuję _faux pas_ – naprawdę pan sądzi, że koszta stanowią dla mnie problem?

Lestrade zmierzył wzrokiem zimny uśmiech Mycrofta.

\- Gra pan na jakimś instrumencie?

Mycroft chyba nie oczekiwał tego pytania. Zamilkł, zmierzył Lestrade’a ostrożnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie próbując się domyśleć jego przyczyny.

\- Dlaczego pan pyta?

\- Z ciekawości. Sherlock był doskonałym skrzypkiem.

\- Owszem, był – potwierdził Mycroft ostrożnie, nie odrywając od Lestrade’a bystrych oczu. – Ale nie, ja na niczym nie gram. To on był muzykalny, nie ja.  
\- Pańscy rodzice niczego pana nie uczyli?

\- Nie. Cóż za przeurocza rozmowa. A pan? Gra pan na czymś?

\- Nie, ja tylko gram w szachy – odparł Lestrade i uśmiechnął się słodko na widok zmrużonych oczu Holmesa. – Widzi pan, mam powód, by o to pytać.

\- Umieram z ciekawości.

\- Zabrał pan skrzypce Sherlocka.

\- Owszem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- A dlaczego nie? To ja mu je kupiłem, więc teoretycznie i tak należały do mnie.

Tego Lestrade nie oczekiwał.

\- Pan je kupił?

\- Oczywiście. Był jeszcze chłopcem, kiedy ujawnił się jego talent muzyczny. Jego nauczyciel powiedział, że powinienem kupić mu instrument wart jego gry.

\- Więc kupił mu pan stradivariusa.

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo to najlepsze skrzypce – ciągnął Lestrade – a on był pańskim małym braciszkiem, więc kupił mu pan to, co najlepsze. Ale dlaczego to pan je kupował? On był chłopcem, a pan nie jest od niego dużo starszy. Czy rodzice nie… och. Pańscy rodzice nie żyli, prawda?

\- Jeśli chce mnie pan przesłuchać, inspektorze, proszę wrócić z nakazem – powiedział Mycroft chłodno.

\- A więc zabrał pan skrzypce. Z sentymentu? To miłe. Urocze. Wzruszające.

\- Inspektorze. – W głosie Mycrofta zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie.

Lestrade usłyszał to ostrzeżenie. Pierwszy raz naprawdę przekroczył wyznaczoną przez Mycrofta granicę. Ta rozmowa nie była przyjemna, ale wcześniej nie groził, dopiero teraz. Po prześmiewczym pytaniu, dlaczego wziął skrzypce. Dlaczego? Bo naprawdę wziął je z sentymentu i się wstydził? Czy też dlatego, że nie chciał, by Lestrade doszedł do prawdziwego powodu? Lestrade zupełnie zmienił temat.

\- Co wy macie w tej rodzinie z imionami?

Mycroft obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- To stare, rodowe imiona.

\- Nie, nie mówię o waszych imionach, tylko o imionach innych ludzi. Ostatecznie byłem jednym z niewielu przyjaciół pańskiego brata, a on nigdy nie zwrócił się do mnie inaczej, niż „Inspektorze”. Nawet _nie znał_ mojego imienia.

\- Gregory.  
  
Lestrade uniósł szklankę w prześmiewczym toaście.

\- Brawo, brawo.  
\- A mój brat nie miewał „przyjaciół”…

\- Wiesz pan co, ciągle pan to powtarzasz. Bez ustanku. Mówisz pan to wielu ludziom. Każdemu, kto ma ochotę słuchać. Powiedziałeś mi to pan, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. „Inspektorze, mój brat nie ma przyjaciół, więc muszę płacić ludziom, by zgodzili się przebywać w jego towarzystwie”. To dokładnie pana słowa. Wiesz pan, co myślę?

\- Nieszczególnie mnie interesuje, co pan myśli.

\- Jest pan zdeterminowany, by wierzyć, że Sherlock nie miał przyjaciół, bo _pan_ nie ma przyjaciół. I nie może pan znieść myśli, że mógłby z panem wygrać.

\- Pogubiłem się – powiedział Mycroft lodowato. – Jest pan policjantem czy psychoterapeutą?

Lestrade wstał, odstawił szklankę ze szkocką, której właściwie nie tknął, i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zaskoczę pana – przez większość czasu to jedno i to samo. Dobranoc, panie Mycrofcie.

\- Miłego wieczoru, inspektorze. – Usłyszał, gdy wychodził z pokoju.


End file.
